In many applications it is desirable to be able to positively detect that a certain action has taken place, for example that the hood of a car has been properly closed. Prior art devices are usually comprised of a base that contains a sensor and an arm that is mounted by a hinge to the base that contains a means for interacting with the sensor. These prior art devices typically require three or more separate parts and a metal biasing means for keeping the sensor open. The metal biasing means can often be exposed to corrosion depending on the environment of the use. What is needed is a hinge type switch of simpler and more robust construction.